


Part Three: Open Book

by freckledfoxes



Series: Potter!Cas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, minor character death (canon?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledfoxes/pseuds/freckledfoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sheds a little light on his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Three: Open Book

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that, while I tried to do a little research, I don't really know shit about the legal system so this could be totally wrong. But, you know...
> 
> **The parts in this series are not being posted in chronological order. I will eventually include dates in the posts, and edit previous posts to include dates.**

The kitchen was lit up only by small light above the island and the stove, bare bulbs hanging on wires from hooks, swaying slightly in the wake of Dean’s constant movement. Shadows danced along the walls in a choreographed backdrop to the performance Dean was putting on in front of Cas.

Cas’ eyes followed Dean around as he moved back and forth between stovetop and counter, as his hands switched between using knives and spatulas. The veins and muscles in Dean’s arms shifted and popped while he kneaded spices into the cuts of beef in a bowl. His tongue peaked out between his teeth, moved to wet his lips. He mixed everything else separate; snap peas, onions, peppers. All mixed with a myriad of spices Cas could never hope to name. Dean turned, the muscles in his back defined through his shirt as he leaned over the stove. The pan hissed and steam erupted upward and Dean backed up a bit to avoid most of the heat. And Cas watched the whole time; watched this performance like a dance just for him.

He wondered if this was how Dean felt while watching Cas work as well.

Dinner was served on a set of Cas’ very own work, and he smiled when Dean placed a plate before him.

“I thought you only bought my work for restaurant use?” Cas remarked, looking up at Dean as he picked up his silverware.

Dean smiled and Cas noted a slight color shift in his cheeks, though it was hard to tell too well in the harsh lighting. “Yeah, right. I have my own set, too.”

Cas smiled and looked back down at his food before taking a bite. He closed his eyes, savoring the plethora of tastes that erupted on his tongue simultaneously. He chewed slowly, swallowed, all but letting out an embarrassingly erotic groan.

“I take it it’s good,” Dean said with a chuckle.

“Dean, this is spectacular. Where on earth did you learn to cook like this,” Cas inquired, taking another bite.

Dean only shrugged, pushed his food around his plate a bit before taking a bite himself. “Just kind of picked it up on my own, I guess.”

Cas looked up at him, watched him. Something had changed in Dean’s tone, and it made Cas’ brow furrow in worry. Dean looked up at him then and sighed, knowing full well how apparent his change in mood was. “Sorry. Sore subject.”

“I apologize,” Cas mumbled sincerely. “I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.”

“No, no. It’s okay. I just—“ Dean huffed and set his fork down, leaning back a bit on the stool. “I actually thought cooking was kind of, you know… chick stuff… for most of my life. My dad woulda called it ‘chick stuff.’”

Cas tilted his head, eyes never leaving Dean. “What changed your mind?”

Dean worried at his lower lip, and Cas could see the debate going on in Dean’s mind. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, Dean. I completely understand.”

Dean shook his head. “I—Okay, don’t freak out, but I was in jail a couple years back. Not for very long. But I _was_ in jail.”

Cas expression didn’t change. Dean had always been perfectly respectable in Cas’ eyes. “What for?”

Dean sighed. “’Drunk and disorderly’ and ‘assault.’” Cas watched a swallow move Dean’s throat. “It was stupid. _I_ was stupid. But, I had to defend my brother, you know? I wasn’t even _that_ drunk, ‘cause if I had been, I woulda gotten my ass kicked. Some guy was talkin’ shit about Sammy and… I don’t know. I lost it. I was angry all of the time, had to come to a head at some point, I guess. It was right after my dad died. I just wailed on this guy. But then the cops showed up and it was this big thing and I was sent to jail. Was in there for about 9 months.”

Dean stopped talking to take a deep breath. He looked up at Cas hesitantly, obviously afraid of what he might find in Cas’ expression. But Cas showed nothing but understanding and sympathy. So Dean continued.

“So, uh… I was in there for a while. I deserved it, I know that. I just wanted to get in, do my time, and get out. And it just kinda went like that. Probably a much more boring experience than other people have. But I met this one guy there. His name was Benny. He was a real nice guy. But he’d been in for a while. He was in for kind of the same thing as me, only worse. He’d lost his wife recently. They were both pretty young still. And he started drinking and all he’d tell me is someone got hurt because of it. But we got out around the same time, and we kinda… We started going to AA together. I didn’t really _need_ to go, you know. I wouldn’t say I had a _problem_. But I figured I might as well. And I could be there for Benny. He needed that.

“Anyway, Benny was a really great chef. Started up this place right after getting out. He loved it. Guy was from pretty deep south and he could make a mean meal, you know? And people in this town love that authenticity. So it was perfect. I was just working at a garage cause I’m pretty good with cars. Always have been. My dad taught me everything I know about them. But it was just something that I did, you know? I love cars and everything, obviously. But it just… didn’t feel like something I wanted to do all my life.

“I hung out with Benny a lot. Eventually he started making me come into his kitchen and he’d show me things, like how to make a perfect steak and make rice. God, I thought I’d suck at it. And I kind of did, you know, at first. It was awful. Ruined a lot of good cuts of meat.” He chuckled and shook his head. “But I started to get the hang of it, and eventually I started coming in just to help Benny out in the kitchens. I mean, obviously I was here to see Benny, too. But, like, cooking just started to be so easy. It was nice. I was making all of these great things. And I could experiment, too, you know? Which, I don’t really get to do that with cars. Cars have rules and shit. Cooking has rules but there’s room to mess with things. And I just… I love that.”

Cas smiled and nodded, knowing the feeling completely.

“But Benny he…” Dean cleared his throat, sobering very suddenly. “Benny rode a motorcycle. Guy loved that thing like it was his kid. Kinda like how I am with baby, er… my car. Anyway. He was out for a ride one day and just…” Dean shook his head, getting a far off look in his eye. “Next thing I know I got someone telling me that Benny’d been hit by a truck out on the highway. Apparently the driver was drunk—“ Dean had to stop, compose himself, pull himself back from the edge that he was teetering on. He swallowed thickly and looked down at the fork in his hand like it was the most interesting thing in the room.

Cas frowned deeply, his heart clenching up and aching for the man sitting across from him. He reached over and took Dean’s free hand tightly in his own, trying to offer a bit of comfort.  Dean glanced at their hands, then up at Cas, his expression pained. Cas returned it with one of sympathy, and Dean took that. It calmed him a bit and he took a deep, shaky breath.

“But, uh, yeah. Yeah, so this place… I didn’t wanna see all of Benny’s hard work go to waste, you know? People love this place. So I just… I took it over. Benny had taught me enough and the rest I figured out for myself. It’s been kind of tough some times, but it’s worth it.”

Cas watched his friend quietly, almost studying him, and Dean seemed to flinch slightly at the gaze.

“What?” Dean asked, worrying at his lower lip.

Cas just shook his head slowly. “You are unfailingly kind, Dean. It amazes me to no end.”

Dean’s cheeks reddened and he looked away, suddenly self-conscious. “Jeez, Cas,” he mumbled, studying the food left on his plate as those it was the most interesting thing in the world.

The corners of Cas’ lips twitched up into a warm smile and he tipped his head slightly to the side.

Dean finally lifted his gaze back up to Cas, hesitant and uncharacteristically shy.

“Sorry I just unloaded all of that on you. Probably wasn’t what you wanted to talk about over dinner,” Dean apologized, looking embarrassed.

Cas shook his head and, after making up his mind rather quickly, reached over and took hold of Dean’s free hand tightly. “I asked. I like getting to know you. I don’t know much about you other than what you’ve told me while you’ve been over at the shop.”

Dean’s eyes flickered over Cas’ face, studying, and then he smiled, warm and still so shy. “I don’t tell anyone much of anything about me, to be honest.”

Cas was quiet for a moment, playing with Dean’s fingers while his brain took that piece of information and rolled it over a few times, processing it. His lips twitched into a small smile. “So, I’m different? Than others? You’re comfortable telling me things?”

He looked up to find that Dean’s cheeks had suddenly deepened in color. That only made Cas smile more.

“Yeah… Yeah, you’re definitely different,” Dean finally said after a minute.

Cas smiled warmly at him. “Good. Because I’d like to hear more about you.”

“Only if you tell me about you,” Dean said, raising his brows with a small, shy smile.

“I’m an open book, Dean.”

Cas watched Dean, eyes going a little dark when Dean’s tongue darted out to wet his lips.  
“Well… I guess that means we’ll have to have dinner again sometime, huh?” Dean said softly, eyes intent on Cas’ when Cas brought his gaze back up to meet Dean’s.

Cas nodded slowly. “Yes. And I hope sooner rather than later.”


End file.
